Second Chance
}} Xykon explains the true nature of power and catches Vaarsuvius. Cast * Vaarsuvius (also seen invisible) ◀ ▶ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius runs away from the door Xykon: You still in here, elf? Or did you cut and run? Xykon: Let's play Hide-and-Seek, just to be sure. I'm "It." Xykon: Actually, so are you, as near as I can tell. O-Chul: unnnhhh... Xykon: You seem to have an interest in power, so let me educate you a little while I search for you. Xykon: It's sort of this thing I like to do sometimes, especially for learned wizards such as yourself. Xykon: Power, it isn't something that you put on or take off like a jacket. It's something you just ARE. Xykon: If you can lose it by blowing two Will saves, you never really had any power in the first place, see what I'm saying? Vaarsuvius begins climbing out through the hole in the wall Xykon: Hell, the idiot paladin understands better than you do, 'cause he got every one of those hit points I burned off of him the hard way: he earned them. Xykon: 'Course, now he's also earned an upgrade to Prisoner First Class for daring to touch my pretty little bauble. Vaarsuvius hesitates Xykon: It's sort of the same as how we've already been treating him, only now we get serious about it. Vaarsuvius comes to a decision Xykon: Anyhoo, where was I? Oh, right. Vaarsuvius climbs back up into the room Xykon: Your soul shenanigans are real flashy, but they had one weakness: they were shackled to your lame mid-level ass! Vaarsuvius takes two healing potions from Jirix's dead body Xykon: I used to think spells equaled power, too, back when I was alive. I've learned a lot since then. Xykon: You know what does equal power? Vaarsuvius uses the two potions on O-Chul Xykon: Power. Xykon: Power equals power. Xykon: Crazy, huh? Xykon: But the type of power? Doesn't matter as much as you'd think. Xykon: It turns out, everything is oddly balanced. Weird, but true. Xykon: For example: Xykon grabs Vaarsuvius by the throat Vaarsuvius: Urrk! Xykon: ...Right now, power takes the form of a +8 racial bonus to Listen skill checks. The invisibility spell fades as Xykon strangles Vaarsuvius, "skrrlch." Xykon: So, Uncle Xykon, what's the moral of the story? Vaarsuvius: Unnh! Vaarsuvius: Gllch! Xykon: A big pile of spells isn't enough when the other guy has a big pile of spells AND the strength to crush your windpipe with his bare phlanges[sic]. O-Chul stands up behind Xykon Vaarsuvius: ... Xykon: And they died happily ever after. Xykon: The End. D&D Context * Liches do indeed have a +8 bonus to Listen skill checks, as well as Hide, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive, and Spot. * In Panel 11, Xykon notes how various types of power are "oddly balanced". Order of the Stick takes place in a world governed by D&D 3.5 rules, which are intentionally balanced to keep the various classes on par with each other. Trivia * Xykon's moralizing and referring to himself as "Uncle Xykon" is reminiscent of the moralizing folktales told by the fictional wikipedia:Uncle Remus as collected by Joel Chandler Harris. External Links * 657}} View the comic * 113032}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul and Vaarsuvius Escape From Xykon